No place like home
by godricplease
Summary: A different take on what Catherine and Jax might have been in the past and present ... An AU to Black Rose, I guess - Note: You don't have to read Black Rose to understand this one, still different stories. Jax/OC Jax x OC
1. Chapter 1

"_How long are you going for?" Her father asked frowning. He didn't like Charming at all. He left the minute he divorced his ex-wife and was more than happy to hear his daughter choose to do the same, after she graduated from high school. _

"_Just for the weeding" Catherine assured him. He didn't look convinced. She sighed, "I promise"_

_He sat back on his chair, focusing on the paper on his hand. "Who's she going to get married to anyways?"_

"_hmm" Catherine mumbled. "She didn't tell me actually. Guess she wanted to be a surprise" Her father barked a laugh. _

"_A surprise? Why would she want to make it a surprise?" _

"_I don't know dad, maybe she wants to keep me curious to assure my presence" she tried to joke._

"_Yeah…just be careful. That motorcycle gang is still there doing the same crap they always do"_

_Catherine smirked. "Not a gang. It's a motorcycle club"_

_He scoffed, flipping the page violently. The doorbell rang and Catherine got up, mostly to hide her playful smile. "Motorcycle club" he snorted. _

"Ahhh oh my goodness" The girl beamed hugging her friend as tightly as she could. "I can't believe you're getting married!" she grinned.

"I haven't seen you in years!" she accused. "Where have you been?" Lyla asked as they sat down.

"Working" Catherine shrugged. "Mainly with my dad's side of the family over in San Fran" They sat down next to their group of friends who were simply chatting amongst themselves and having a good time. Lyla let out a sound of surprise hearing her response.

"I can't believe you were in San Francisco this whole time and you haven't come visit yet!"

Catherine glanced down at the table not feeling like she had a good response to give. "Well I'm here now!" she said taking a deep breath. It's not like she didn't knew those questions were going to be fired at her, she simply didn't wanted to be confronted about the reason why she hadn't come back. She haven't had the courage to face the consequences of her leaving.

_And eighteen year old Catherine sat on the backward of her home, a pen on her mouth as she tried to think of a way to finish her essay. She ripped out the page in frustration, taking a lazily rolled up joint out of the pocket of the sweatpants she was wearing. _

_"Oh, darling always liked you better when you're feisty" She almost jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly relaxed in realization. _

_"What do you want Teller?" she took a deep puff of the joint between her lips. His blue eyes roamed her tense body as he sat down with an amused smile. "Just you" he smirked. She rolled her eyes passing him the joint. He gladly took it from her fingers, his other hand making its way onto her waist pushing her against him like he always did. _

_"Thought your dad didn't want you smoking back here" he commented. _

_She put the notebook and pen besides her. "Well my dad isn't here right now"_

_They finished it together and by the time Jax had put it out on the floor, their eyes were reddish and he was sure his jacket had fallen without him noticing it. Jax took one look at her face and didn't resist the urge to press his lips into hers. _

_Their lips moved in sync. Her hands grabbed his neck as he pushed her gently against the grass, she felt his body pressing against hers urgently, and their minds seemed to be clouded with smoke only having each other to keep them grounded._

_"See this is why we agree to let me finish all of my essays first, you distract me too much Jax" she said against his lips._

_"I didn't agree to that, you did" His right hand went underneath her shirt caressing the end of her bra, making her sigh in content, his lips refused to leave hers not giving her a change to complain or end their time together. _

_"Jax..." she began softly. He leaned back slightly, his stare burning holes on hers. _

_"Don't" _

_As she observed his boyish looks and his almost too innocent blue eyes she wonder if she was going to handle being without him. _

_Catherine threw him a smile masking her overwhelming thoughts. She kissed him, stopping herself before she gave out something she shouldn't. He seemed to have that effect on her. _

_He had missed being with her intimately more than he admitted, even to Ope. He rolled his eyes every time his friend made a comment about them or gave him a knowing look when the three were together. Yes, he liked her, he told her a few years prior. The thing was, Opie insisted it was more and while Jax had dismissed it many times he never corrected him or told him otherwise. _

_His fingers danced around her stomach, leaving goosebumps behind until it found the waistband of her sweatpants he smiled as he felt her arch into his hand giving him the green light._

_"KIDS! Where are you guys?!" They heard her mother yell. Catherine groaned, with her hands on his hair messing it up in frustration. _

_"Just when it was getting good" he shook his head amused. _

_"Shut up. Let's get inside before my mum starts throwing us condoms" she groaned knowing that was a very possible scenario. _

_He laughed, but didn't move an inch. "And my mother would probably help"_

_She smiled untangling their legs. "Jax?" _

_"Yeah?" he asked. _

_"Your hand" she hinted. Jax chuckled pecking her lips and got up, extending his arm to help her. _

_"I will leave that for another day" he winked, entering the house._

_"You do that"_

The room was getting louder by the second, groups of people started to come in more frequently, and the empty glass of shots began to piled up. "Don't try to get me drunk I need to drive later" Catherine warned Lyla as she threw her another drink.

"Wouldn't dare" Lyla smirked, her eyes shone with happiness.

"I still don't know why you haven't told me anything about this mystery guy"

Lyla's smile widened as she thought about her fiancé. "Okay I guess I can tell you now, it's not like you're going to run away right?" she gave her a look.

"I won't miss your wedding for anything"

"Good. Okay its Opie" she rushed out. "Opie Winston"

Catherine almost chocked on her drink. "What!?" she asked her eyes wide. The drinks weren't helping with her attempt at being subtle. "You're going to marry Ope? My Ope? I mean yours I guess now-" she quickly corrected. "The Ope that I've known my whole life?!"

"Is that a bad thing...?" Lyla bit her lip doubtful her reaction not exactly helping. Although she knew Catherine hadn't spoken to them in a while, she still meant a lot to the guys, her opinion matter to her.

She shook her head, "No, no. Of course not. If he is going to marry someone I'm glad it's you" Catherine took the last shot. "It's just- I've been gone for so long I wasn't expecting to face it yet"

"Face what?" Lyla asked curious.

"That they are all grown up. That time, didn't stopped and I'm not fifteen anymore"

"How's he?" she changed the subject now urging for more information. "If he doesn't treat you right I will personally kick his ass"

Lyla laughed a dreaming look upon her face. "He treats me right" she assure her friend with a grin. "He's amazing honestly. We're thinking of having the weeding next week when the rest of the guys are out" She told her.

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows together. "What do you mean? Who's locked up?" she asked leaning slightly forward.

Lyla thought for a minute. "Huh, Happy, Bobby,Juice, Tig, Clay and-" She stared at Catherine in the eye, knowing that they were both avoiding the obvious so far. "Jax" she added, clearing her throat. Catherine tried not having a different response to his name but she couldn't help the little jump her heart made when she heard it.

"Jax" she repeated, nodding. Her hair falling fowards.

"Yeah... Opie told me what happened, some of it, when he found out that we knew each other. He didn't want to force you to come if you knew but we really want you there" she confessed.

"Was it his idea to not tell me?" Catherine asked surprised.

Lyla looked down biting her lip. "Kind of"

"Bastard, like I would miss your weeding" she said. "Of course I knew Jax would be there. Ope wouldn't do it without his best friend"

"I will pass by the garage to see how things are and then I will bit his head off"

Lyla laughed in agreement. The two girls finished their conversation and joined the rest of their friends catching up on everything they'd missed. It's needless to say, the next day not so much fun.

Catherine walked into her mom's kitchen the following day, not feeling as bad she thought she would. Hanging out with Lyla and being back in Charming felt like coming home after a long day of work. She tried to push back those familiar feelings for her and her father's sake. She opened the fridge door, stopping on her tracks when she noticed a small figure on the corner of her eye.

A little boy sat on the counter, drawing on a piece of paper, "Hello" she said as she took an apple from the rack, she closed the door, fully facing the unknown child.

"Hi" he said distractedly.

"Are you here alone?" he shook his head. "Are you hungry?" she insisted, still confused on why there was a kid in the room. Last time she checked she was an only child.

"No"

"Mom!" she called, turning her head to the hall.

She heard footsteps, and her mom appeared from the kitchens entrance.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" she asked putting on earings on her ears, she always envied the way her mother manage to preserve her good looks throughout the years. Not that she was considered old, she had had Catherine when she was young part of the reason she and Gemma got along so well.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Her mother smiled,"Oh, this handsome boy is Abel" she kissed his head lovingly. "Gemma's going to pick him up in a little bit"

"Oh," she let out a sound of surprise, she walked towards the boy. "It's Gemma's kid?"

Her mother laughed, "God no!" she grinned amused. "Sometimes I forget you don't know - it's Jax's" she passed a gentle hand the through Abel's head.

"Can't you tell by his smile? He looks just like Jax when he was little"

She stopped herself, noticing her daughter's expression changing. "The mother's not in the picture" she assured quietly because of Abel. "Don't have to worry"

Catherine coughed. "Why would I be worried?"

Samantha gave her a look as if she were to say, 'you know exactly why'. Catherine ignored her mothers assumptions changing the subject. "I'm going to see Ope today at the garage" she told her finishing her apple. Samantha's face light up as soon as the words left her mouth. "That's great honey! He will be so happy to see you!"

She nodded. "Who else is there?"

"Chibs, you might remember him faintly and the prospects" she nodded satisfied.

"Ok," she smiled. "I will be in my room getting ready" she turned away, dumping the apple in the trash.

Catherine got dressed, feeling slightly nervous but still excited as she thought back to her best friend and how she missed him so dearly. She put on skinny jeans and some boots, grabbing a random top from her bag, she hadn't unpacked yet it was a dreadful process she thought.

"I will be back soon mom" she warned as step into the kitchen once again, Samantha was next to the boy as she thought how much her mother wanted another kid but time didn't worked her way. Catherine placed a kiss on her mom's cheek and smiled brightly at the little boy. "Bye Abel. It was nice to meet you"

"Bye" he muttered, staring at the girl curiously and Catherine's chest tightened at the same time she recognized his eyes.

"Am I dreaming or what?" Chibs exclaimed, a smile spreading through his face as he saw the not so small girl anymore walking in his direction. "God you're...not little anymore" he gave her a hug.

Catherine chuckled. "Thank God for that! You look the same Chibs"

"C'mon, Opie's inside" They walked inside the clubhouse, and her eyes observed the place where she practically grew up, and she sighed happily seeing nothing had changed. She never thought it would feel so right to be back there, the wall full with the mugshots, she got out of Chib's hold, and walked calmly towards it with a faint smile on her lips.

She stood there for a few seconds, her smile flattering when she found John's as it always did, his death touched her deeply not only because she knew the man but because she was there for Jax to pick up the pieces. And those memories still laid heavily on her mind. One of the reasons she left, the pressure, the overwhelming feeling that something was bound to happen to him and she couldn't handle it. "You guys never learn do you?" she asked out loud the frames of the closest people she had, staring right at her.

"Not really" Opie responded happily, behind her. He looked at his friend with excitement when she turn around, when he stared at her eyes directly he felt like he was seeing a 15 version of herself. He threw his arms around her as she did the same, they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you" he breathed out.

"I missed you too" she replied in the same tone. "Now why the fuck did you ask Lyla not to tell it was you? Did you really think I would miss it?" She hit his shoulder.

Opie seemed reluctant in answering. "...Yes?"

She hit on his arm half heartily a laugh escaping her mouth. "I would never"

"Well you seemed really ,uh, decisive- determined the last time we spoke. I had no idea how you would react" he tried to excuse himself.

"Ope" she said using that nickname for the first time in a long time, "I love this place and you too much to miss it"

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, catching up with Chibs and they told her all about the members she didn't quite remember as well or haven't even got to known. When Chibs got up to go to the garage. Opie told her about the tension between Clay and Jax, and he stopped for a second when he said Jax's name. "You can say his name you know?"

"I never know how you will react when it counts to him. When you too get together it's chaotic to say the least"

'"We're not teenagers anymore, Ope. I'm sure we will behave"

"So no more broken windows?" He smirked.

"ha ha. You know that story was not well told. He made me sound like I was trying to commit murder or something" she pointed out, lighting up a cigarette.

"So you didn't broke the window?"

"No I broke it" she nodded confirming it. "But I wasnt trying to. Didn't meant to hurt him either"

"You threw a rock at his face,"he said laughing. "I'm sure that counts as you trying to hurt him"

"I threw the first thing I saw. Not my fault it was a rock. He just made me so mad,"

Opie continued to be amused by her actions, he always did enjoyed seeing their little fights and chases.

"_Now I know why you brought the car" she smiled into his eager lips. " Don't think we should be here, Jax. You're barely old enough to drive, if Unser catches us again..."_

"_Unser doesn't give a shit" he interrupted her, pushing her body against his own. His young brain only having one thing on his mind. Even when it came to her, even if she was one of his closest friends. He couldn't ignore anymore all the shit inside of him screaming to just be with her. _

_She still remained indecisive, he peck her close mouth repeatedly until she caved into a small smile. "C'mon it's you and me right? Who gives a shit about the rest"_

"_I do— you're just saying that because you have been wanting to fuck me for months now" she pursed her lips, her fingertips traveling through his neck, as he spoke. "Did Ope made a bet with you or something?" She continued before he had the time to defend his case. _

"_No" he replied frowning. "You know Ope, he respects you, he wouldn't don't that" He looked at her sternly, his gaze softening as he leaned in kissing her, with caution now. _

_Catherine let the boy she had known her whole life explore her entire body, their lips didn't stay apart for too long. Although they had done other things as their bodies and minds grew up, the hormones settling in, making a mess inside of them- they never had sex. It had been coming for a while, when Jax made his almost daily appearance on her bedroom at night, when they wanted to do more than just talk and play around._

_Half of their clothes soon landed on the seat, and floor of the car, as they got more and note involved in each others presence. She rolled in the condom and he groaned deeply while kissing the nape of her neck. _

_Raising her knees on each side on his thighs, he cupped her cheek, his eyes checked if there was any shadow of doubt on her expression. Because he would stop- he would stop the moment he saw she didn't want to, no words were necessary between them he knew her better than anyone. _

_His heart pounded on his chest as he entered her, she pressed her lips to his on pure instinct, their mouths moved in sync, while she moved slowly up and down making him think he could die at that moment and that would still be the best day of his life._

_It was a lot better than what she expected. _

_Everything was so rushed with other people, but with him felt right and just natural. "This ain't going to change anything" she let out lowering her gaze._

"_What do you mean?" A small frown appeared on his face as he saw her put on his jacket after she got dressed._

"_You know what I mean, Jackson" she sighed._

"_You don't want us to be-" he tried to spit it out,gathering the courage and patience to finally say what was on his head. _

"_What? Together?" She asked arching her eyebrows. "I love you, you know that , you and Ope mean so much to me but that's it. You get it right?"_

_"Yeah. It's simple right?" He couldn't help but sound bitter, as he repeated the words he heard so many times._

"_Jax.." She called his name quietly trying to catch his attention, he didn't responded as he turned to the front seat, getting behind the wheel. She sighed, knowing the night that been cut short. And she felt bad for possibly hurting his feelings. _

_He parked the car around her house, without talking. "You know Ope might not have talked to you but he talked to me, about this" she began. "Long story shirt I was the one who agreed on the betting"_

"_What? Why did you gave me that speech then?" He turned fully to face her._

_She shrugged. "Wanted to know what you would say" she grinned satisfied. "Opie might respect me but I don't think he respects you that much" she smirked._

_A faint smile played on his lips as he shook his head. "Did you won?"_

"_Yeah. Wasn't that hard to get you there" _

"_It's getting late, you should go" he pondered._

"_It was late two hours ago, Jax. Now it's a fucking disaster" she acknowledged glancing at the clock that read 4:20AM. They really needed to stop sneaking out past midnight, good thing it was a small town and everyone knew who they were. _

_For a moment she almost mentioned John, sometimes she forgot the accident had really happened and he wasnt there anymore. She almost hit herself remembering how harsh she must've sounded before. _

_She knew Jax hated when people acted differently when he was around, he didn't liked changed it reminded him it was too real. But she couldn't help but being less... Aggressive than usual these past few weeks, in a way she was grieving as well, grieving for the closest person she had , had lost a piece of themselves , so young. _

"_Hey" she turned off the engine, her fingers laced with his, on his lap. "Why don't you stay? It's late and my bed is more comfortable than yours" she smiled. He didn't answer for a few seconds, she took the key of the car opening the door. "C'Mon" _

"We never dated. He isn't my ex-boyfriend. It isn't like that" Catherine said for the what it felt the hundred time, she had forgotten how stubborn and strong minded Gemma truly was, when she put something on her head nothing could take it out.

Gemma had shown up with Abel at the garage when Catherine was talking to Opie, the moment she saw her, a smile came over her and she did what she knew best.

Now they were back at Gemma's house, for dinner, Catherine and her mother (who she assume was there a lot especially now that Gemma was alone).

The older woman didn't stopped herself for throwing her questions she had been dying to ask.

"He's something" Gemma fired. "You might not have dated, but he's been in love with you since he was a boy" Abel looked around the two if them curiously like he knew exactly what the conversation was about.

"We will see about that, let's just eat" Gemma let her change the subject with a faint smirk playing on her mouth.

"_Whats wrong with you?" She called after him. Jax had come n her room on a unusual mood, laid down on the bed without saying a word, out of the sudden he told her he was leaving for a few days on a run, his first , she had nodded and in the middle of her response out of the blue he had gotten up enraged by something she said._

"_Whats wrong with me?! I should be the one asking you that!" He yelled, he tried to kept his emotions in check but shit was pilling up, and all he wanted was to be with her in silence. No worries, just them._

"_You're the one that wants to go risk your life without even knowing what you're getting yourself into!" She raised her eyebrows as she tried to make a point. _

"_You don't understand" he sighed exasperated. "It's what my dad would have wanted" he said his tone now softer. _

"_Your dad wouldn't want you to follow his steps, " she paused. "to die the same way he did" _

"_My old man died on a accident" _

_She shook her head. "That's not what I mean" _

_He turned around anger clear on his voice. "What do you know? You don't know shit"_

_She pursed her lips, letting his tone slid. "Well now you're just being hurtful"_

_He shook his dead not saying anything for a while. "It's your dad isn't it? He never liked us, he's messing with your head" he accused. _

"_It's not about me, Jax. You just don't see it" She glanced down, not wanting to argue anymore with him. She sighed taking a long look at the determined boy._

"_I got to do it. It's all I know" he spoke more calmly now, kissing her exposed shoulder, he left her room sparing her a glance as he close the door. _

_If only he knew that would be the last conversation they would have for a long time. _

* * *

"Just a few more hours! Ah, you excited love?" Chibs dropped an arm around her shoulders on the counter as he poured them both a drink. She had been enjoying the time she spent there for the last week and so, made her doubt why she left in the first place.

Not that she had regret it, she visited new places, met new people, worked all kinds of different jobs before she settle in with her father. It was great, but something always felt misplaced. She never felt like she belonged anywhere, and when she finally passed the sign that said welcome to charming, she found it again. "Or maybe that's too much to ask?"

"I'm happy for them, for you guys. Of course" She threw him a sincere smile.

The boys were getting out the next day and the preparations for the unavoidable party were already being made, making sure there was plenty of alcohol, the prospects had been cleaning the bar and doing whatever the guys asked them to do.

"So who was that guy that was here when I arrived?" She asked.

Chibs finished drinking his beer before he answered with slight annoyance on his voice. "That's the new sheriff, Roosevelt. Just another stick to take out of our asses"

"What about Unser?" She asked, he had been the sheriff for as along as she could remember.

Chibs passed her a joint. "Cancer. Still alive but he's retired now"

She smirked doing the math in her head. "And I'm guessing this one is not so easily persuaded by the Sons"

"Looks that way"

_The following night _

"Maybe I should leave , while I can still stand and see straight" she grabbed her jacket, the very crowed room seemed more alive as the night unfolded.

"Stay for a while longer, we've missed you" Ope side hugged her, squeezing her a little too tight for her framed compared to his tall one. "You haven't even seen Jax"

"I will see him tomorrow" she said.

"You guys are too stubborn" he shook his head.

"Did you told him I was here? When you guys picked them up?"

Ope chuckled. "No. We thought it would be a nice surprise" He shrugged, smiling.

"Asshole" She said her goodbyes but only manage to get to the entrance, as Chibs wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her on her tracks before getting into her car. "Now where do you think you're going love?" He glanced slightly down at her.

"Leaving, that's allowed right?"

He chuckled, "Not right now you're not"

She furrowed her eyebrows, following his gaze. "Your fun just arrived"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello so that was something that was on my mind for a bit and i finally got it done. There's one more part that I'm completing and i dont know, I just love one shots. :) **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, fuck" she said while Chibs threw her a laugh amused. Her eyes recognized the bike that just pulled, as the man took off his helmet, after parking it besides the others bikes that formed a organised row. She pulled out of the Scottish grasp, speaking quickly. "Yeah , I'm leaving"

She almost gave two full steps, discreetly before Chibs decided to be a completely utter fucker. "Hey Jackie!" He called, and she swore she could beat up him right there. Jax turned his head to them, as a grin filling his face, for he could only see Chibs spreading his arm to grab an unknown girl's hand.

"You know, if she doesn't want to, you gotta respect that" Jax began saying smiling.

Chibs laughed like he knew something they didn't. "Nah brother, she's not for me" he let go the girl's hand knowing she wouldn't leave now. "She's all yours"

Jax almost frowned at the secrecy, wondering why would his brother bother to find a croweater for him, and not for himself . Not that he had mind, he had just been locked up for a year now, he was in a serious need for some female company.

"How's life outside bars?" He stopped, his eyes widened slightly as that voice infiltrated his ears. It had been a long time since he heard it infront of him.

_Fuck_, he thought. "Catherine?" He breathed out. Definitely not a crow eater, he took a step forward his eyes roaming her face, he didn't think she had changed one bit. Not in his eyes at least. "Shit" he cursed perplexed.

"Yeah" she whispered not knowing what else to say. She crossed her arms, biting her lip slightly as she took him in. He was...bigger. Yeah, not an 19 year old anymore that's for sure. He was taller, his hair was shorter, which made her think only prison would do that, his expression gave away the fact that a lot seemed to have changed.

She took a small step, involuntarily, wanting to keep that moment close and private, as she noticed some members(who knew who she was) watching and stealing from the tables outsides.

"I don't know what to do right now" she admitted.

"Me neither" he replied, staring into her eyes, and there it was. The very thing he had been missing for a long time.

"I was leaving, didn't think I could do this" she pointed her finger between their close bodies.

Again, he almost said.

"I'm glad you stayed" he simply said, trying to control himself. He didn't knew which was stronger: his need to yell everything he wanted since she left, or to shut his thoughts by kissing her until they couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to hug you now" she informed, and he couldn't help but to chuckled at her hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her frame, as hers flung around his neck, they hugged each other tightly, and Ope smiled at his best friends, sipping on a beer next to Lyla.

Both Jax and her couldn't help but to take it further, as he pressed her body into his, their eyes flickered closed as they pressed their faces against each other's necks.

"I still don't know what to say" he admitted.

She leaned back, arms falling to her sides. Jax reluctantly drop his hold on her, still having to blink twice to check if she was really there-talking and breathing in front of him.

She smiled in agreement, her gaze lowering. "I mean there's a lot of shit I want to say" he blurted out before having a chance to bite his tongue. His tone came out harsher than he intent to.

"Right..." She whispered. Her chest aching for something to just happen and break the thin ice they seemed to be on top of. "I suppose I should ask how you are" she continued, her eyes unfocused and suddenly the ground had become extremely interesting, as she kick the small rocks from one side to the other.

"Oh..that's not good" Opie said.

"What is it?" Lyla asked frowning.

"Jax hates when she's like that" Opie explained, Lyla followed his gaze but didn't found anything out of the ordinary between them.

"I'm fucking fantastic" he said, his eyes stuck on her figure. He couldn't stop from letting out a frustrated sigh.

She rolled her eyes, her fingers patted against her arm repeatedly. "Well if you're gonna be like that Jackson then-" she began to turn around when his voice made her stop.

"Okay, fine" he cut her short. "We can talk - like grown ups and everything" he smirked.

**00**

"That's the short version I guess" He sip on his beer, besides her as they stood outside, close to the party but far enough so they could still find the privacy they both desire.

"Fuck,Jax" She turned her head to stare directly at him. Shock went through her body while she heard everything she had missed the past few years. At some point she even asked him to leave out and skip the darkest parts. "That's too much going south" She took a step forward as he paid no attention to the two men fighting inside the ring. "I don't understand why you're still here" she spoke more to herself than him, but that didn't stop him from responding.

"That's the one thing you never understood"

"I mean I get it it's just-" Catherine stopped herself from saying too much, not in the mood to go on that road and by the way Jax was looking at her, he wasn't in the mood for listening. "I met Abel" she changed the subject.

"When?" He smiled, imagining them together.

"Last week" she told him, biting her lip in thought. "He's adorable"

"Takes after his dad" he said, the beginnings of a smirk changing his expression to a lighter note.

She threw him a small laugh. "I guess so, yeah" she agreed, smiling. Loud cheers were heard from behind them, making her look on the rings direction, Tig was proclaiming the winner, raising the mans hand up in the air. She didn't noticed Jax leaning in, when she turn back around she found him a lot closer than before. "What are you doing?"

His eyes flickered between her own and her lips, and he found it hard not to do something as soon her mouth moved while she spoke.

"Something for myself" he put down his beer, on the table behind them, he towered over her clouding her vision and judgement. A small smirk made an appearance briefly but it soon disappeared as he focused on her, his hands occupied each side of her neck, the tip of his fingers feeling her hair. His tongue went through this lips once and he didn't waste a second , not wanting to give her to much time to think things through.

Jax's lips touched hers briefly and hesitantly, as soon he felt her own hands on his cut bringing him closer, he smiled feeling like time had put him on his sixteen year old body once again.

Their lips joined together urgently, moving in sync shutting the noise all around them. "About time huh" Chibs hit Opie in the shoulder nodding towards Jax .

"Yeah brother, you don't even know"

"Well I'm going back to my lady" Chibs said taking out the keys of his bike out of his pocket.

"Catherine's going to kill you when she finds out" Opie laughed amused.

"Well then it's best if you don't tell her eh?"

Jax smiled in the middle of the kiss, his hands now on her back pushing her more into him. "Well at least that's out of the way" she said, their eyes locking together.

He chuckled, "Let's go back inside" he suggested leaning forward once again.

Her eyes showed glinting with amusement as she patted his chest. "How desperate are you right now?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" He smiled, jokingly. It gave her the answer she needed. "But seriously, let's get out of here before Tig steals you away"

She agreed, and they got back inside together unnoticeable by the sea of people. They stopped briefly at the bar, stealing a bottle from the counter and seeing the view from there. The few people that were inside, were already passed out on the couches, floor, tables anything with a surface you could find someone probably exposing their parts. But hey it's family right?

"You can't tell me you didn't miss this" Jax smirked besides her with an arm around her waist. Catherine laughed as they walked towards the rooms.

"No place like home right?" she said taking a breath as her eyes watched Jax unlocking the door. He opened the door for her following closely as he saw her taking everything in. He eventually sat down on the bed, after locking it behind them. He watched in silence thinking of how strange it was not only to see her again even though he always knew somehow he would , but to be able to touch her and just be with her again.

Her fingertips touched the wall, the familiar furniture, she stopped in front of the mirror taking one of the several photographs that laid there. It was one with him and his brother she smiled observing it when his voice brought her back. "First drawer underneath the t shirts" she frowned not understanding what he meant. Looking over her shoulder for a slip second she followed his instructions not knowing what she would find.

"You kept it" she spoke quietly. The letter seem to weight a ton on her hand and she allow the sting of guilt enter her chest.

"Of course, I wanted to after awhile - besides you ask me to" he recalled.

"Thought you had throw it away or burn it" she confessed, still staring at the piece of paper.

"Almost did, but again, you ask me not to" she chuckled surprised noticing the duck tape at the end of the page. Her chest tightened at the simplicity of it all.

"I still got a few things lying around on my old room and well with me" she told him, putting it back on its place. When she first entered her old room, there was a strange feeling to it, everything seemed to be in place like she left it but still clean she assumed her mother cleaned it and must have found all kinds of things, it was better if she didn't think of the possibilities saves her from the embarrassment. Anyways, if her mother found some of Jax's things she certainly didn't gave it back.

"Like what?" he asked curious.

"Clothes mainly t shirts and shit. Random crap from when we were younger" she started by saying. "I would give them back if you want to but-"

"It's yours, " he interrupted. "I didn't took anything back then and I won't now" he assured with a faint smile.

"Yeah, and I know you just love knowing I still got all of your crap" she smiled facing him.

"It's not like I threw your things away either" he acknowledged, watching her from his place on the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with that" she thought out loud."I guess this is the part I should take my clothes off right" she said, after a few minutes had gone by.

He pulled her by her hand, bringing her to stand on the open space in middle of his legs, he truly was satisfied by just being on the same room as her. For now.

"Nah, we can just cuddle" he smirked.

"If I remember correctly, you liked being the little spoon right?" She teased him her hands traveling through his neck and shoulders.

"Yeah babe, my favorite position" she leaned in at the same his hands grip his hold on her waist, she took his cut off, pushing him slowly to the bed her lips taunted his and after that long he just wanted to _feel_ her.

"Here we go again" she mumbled, into his lips. He grinned feeling like the words had been rip out of his tongue. She straddle his waist and they both pressed their mouths together with urgency, desire, desperation all wrapped in one. Their clothes didn't took long to make themselves comfortable on the floor. Every now and then when it all seemed to become too much they would stop and just take a deep breath while sharing a long look.

Like they were making sure it was actually happening, it wasn't some kind of realist dream she was having back in her bed or he was having on his cell.

He flip them , making him on top, her legs still locked around his waist, and she moaned breathless into the air as she felt his mouth on her neck making its way down to her chest.

Jax woke up the next morning, feeling rested and at ease. He turn his head slightly to the right feeling the warmth from a second body on the bed, for a moment he thought it was a random girl. His smile widened as the memories of the night before came rushing back.

Her head rested on his chest, breathing steadily against his skin. His hand formed small circles on her back as the minutes passed, he couldn't bothered to get up or do anything to interrupt that peace.

* * *

Jax was almost falling back to sleep when she began to rouse from it , her breathing changed and he felt, more than heard a soft chuckle leaving her lips.

He kissed her head telling her he was awake as well . "See what alcohol and poor judgement does baby" she murmured raising her head for an instant.

She smiled widely and he couldn't help but to smile back, just when everything was feeling a tad too much she had appeared out of thin air and he felt like things weren't that hard anymore.

"I could use more of that" he said. And they didn't even fight it. They knew from moment they first spoke, it would lead them back there, to that exact situation. Words spoken or not, there was nothing more they both wanted.

With her head laid back on his chest, they didn't utter a word for a few minutes, instead they just closed their eyes and absorbed the peace and quiet the silence room provided.

"_Jax" she whispered. "Jax, wake up" she shook his arm, as she sat on the bed already dressed, all in black ready for the day to end as quickly as possible. Sounds of voices could be heard from the living room and kitchen, and the house had a sad tone to it. Catherine had asked Gemma and her parents two days prior if she could stay with him especially at night when it got harder. They of course had said yes, and even her father didn't object to her daughter to be sleeping on the same room as the young boy. She kissed his forehead when his eyes began to flutter and for a moment he almost smiled innocently. When his eyes encountered hers and he recognized the pain and hesitation everything crashed down, as he remembered what that day was all about. _

_He was going to bury his father. _

_He closed his eyes for a second the noise in his head taking the best of him. "Please don't make me go" he barely muttered. _

"_Go take a shower, get dressed and when you come back, I will be here waiting " she said firmly instead. Jax nodded leaving the bed in silence. _

_She shook her head, still in denial. Catherine let out a shaky breath as she stared into nothing in particular when the door opened and closed quietly. _

_An unusual quiet Gemma stood in the middle of her son's room, looking for an escape. "Where's Jackson?" she asked._

"_Bathroom. Getting ready" The girl gave her a small smile. Gemma sat down on the bed next to her. _

"_How was he last night? " she continued to questioned her worry dripping on her face. Catherine grabbed, gently her hand in comfort. _

"_Took him a bit to fall asleep, but after that it was fine, no nightmares this time " _

"_Good. Makes one of us" she said. "Glad you asked to stay, he's better in your company"_

_Gemma seem to be gathering strength to leave the room and face the music. Catherine wished she could do more than just throw a smile but she also knew Gemma was a woman that needed to be left alone at times and being with her son, making sure he was okay, was the best way to help. _

"_Opie's outside. I will send him in a bit when Jax's finishes getting ready"_

"_Okay" she simply said watching her leave. _

_To say hundreds of people were there was __**not**__ an exaggeration the entire street was filled with Harleys, hundreds of men wore samcro colors and paid their respects one by one, Gemma and Jax stood aside with Ope and Catherine slightly behind them, some people even flew from different countries to attend this special funeral. It was definitely Catherine's father biggest nightmare, and that was why he didn't showed up. Maybe it was for the best, as an unknown man that later Opie told her it was named Chibs, wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders comfortably. Jax stood in between his two best friends. His eyes were stuck on the coffin before him, he laced his fingers with hers tightly as he began doing something he never thought of doing. He prayed. _

_Gemma held Johns cut on her hands, she took a step forward as the priest said his final words, and kissed it, with a tear rolling down her cheek she draped it over the coffin. _

_John Thomas Teller, one of the two founders of Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club was officially gone._

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I was going to write the rest and just have two parts but it was taking too long so i decided to post this and make it the three instead. **_

_**Thank you for reviewing and everything! You're amazing. Honestly. See you soon X **_


	3. Chapter 3

Jax sighed in content, his right hand travelled peacefully between her back to her head, a faint smile played on his lips as they exchanged touches and words back and forward. They spoke about the smallest things, the tiny details that don't seem to matter to others until she stopped abruptly. "I just noticed this" her fingers touched the new scars his chest exhibited, she frowned waiting for an explanation.

"It's nothing" he tried to change the subject. She threw him a firm look turning to face him and he should have known better than to avoid it. "Russians" he said. "Back in Stockton" he clarified, his tone making it seem it wasn't anything worth paying attention to.

"Shit Jackson" she whispered, not even wanting to think about what it would be like if he hadn't made it. Her heart clenched as she erased that scenario out of her head. "By where they are I'm guessing they were trying to take you out" she spoke quietly. He only nodded confirming.

She suddenly felt angry. "And they are still alive ?!" He chuckled at her eagerness, loving the way she still felt protective over him.

"Don't worry, babe. All in good time"

"Now how did I know you were still here?" Gemma smirked standing at the offices door. Catherine chuckled making a detour from the way to her car, to greet the woman. "I don't know maybe you used your cauldron" she joked, kissing her cheek.

"Funny, you going home now?" she asked, glancing at the girl with a small smile.

"Yeah, still need to get to Lyla then Ope" she said, putting on her bag on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should stop by Lyla first ,then go home" she commented. Catherine frowned, confused.

"Why?" she asked clearly distracted,"Shit, it's getting late Gemma I gotta go. I will talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, alright darlin' " she easily dismissed, going back to the office.

A familiar bike passed speeding besides her car at the same time hers was approaching her house. She parked her car in the driveway not thinking things too much through, as she was already late, Catherine barged in closing the door behind her mother was the first thing she saw looking like she just saw a ghost.

Jax knock on the door with a smile watching his mother grabbing her bag, as she along with everybody got ready to leave the shop,after they had settled everything on the table. "Well you're smiling like an idiot"

"It's a good day" he grinned at his mother.

"Yeah it was a good night as well from what I've heard"

Jax smiled knowing his mother couldn't stay out of his business for long.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, putting down her bag, searching for something to eat on the kitchen.

"Nothing is wrong" Her mother quickly answered shaking her head with a faint smile. Catherine eyed her suspiciously, noticing how strange she was acting.

"You looked like you just saw a ghost"

Samantha sat on the stool with a innocent look on her face. "Just thought you were going to be with Jax awhile longer, that's all"

"Yeah?" Catherine arched hed eyebrows playfully. "Who said anything about Jax?"

Samantha laughed waving a hand. " Saved it - I already got the info" she grinned.

"Yeah? From whom?"

"Doesn't matter" she replied, walking away to her bedroom.

* * *

"C'mon Ope's waiting!" Jax called from her bed, he had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes, ten of which he spent of familiarising himself once again, with being inside her bedroom.

"This thing is complicated as fuck, Jax. Relax" she said walking into the room, her hair long and loose, falling down her shoulders with uneven curls. "I'm not doing anything with my hair"

He smirked, kissing her by surprise. "You're beautiful" he began saying. "Now let's go"

"Wait, zip me - while I find my phone" she turned around, and her eyes roamed her room finding it on her bed behind her pillow.

"You kind of have to be in one place for me to do anything" he took a step forward stopping her by her shoulders.

"Why haven't you unpacked yet?" he asked the question that had been on his mind since he first saw her bag.

She shrugged feeling his hands on her back, zipping the dress. "I'm only staying for the weeding. Didn't bother to unpacked really" He grinned, knowing that this time he wasn't letting her leave that easily. At least not with a proper goodbye. "Oh, you're going to be here longer than that babe"

"And that is why I brought pants" she began, getting off his bike. "Next time, I'm the one driving"

Jax laughed openly at that remark. "Never gonna happen" Catherine rolled her eyes, throwing him the helmet she previously used.

"I'm going to get you fucking wasted and then we'll see Jax" she warned with a playful look on her eyes, she sat back again on his bike after he had gotten off as well. "Now help me take my pants off"

"Now how's my favourite person in this world?" She greeted Opie with a smile as they hugged each other tightly.

The three of them sat at the 'altar' , sharing a joint between them, Jax and Catherine had arrived earlier so they could just hang around and spend some time together once again, three of them, like the old days. With just the casual person passing by every once in a while they spoke openly and freely.

"Jax fell the most, that's true!" Opie laughed, while she continued remembering all those times they thought they were in control of their bikes, and decided to jump through crazy distances, but it didn't went as planned.

Jax shook his head with a smile, not bothered at all by the familiar feeling of seeing those two united together against him.

"See? I knew it, you're a mess Jackson"

" When you almost broke your arm in two, that one hurt man" Opie reminded finishing the joint, throwing it to the ground. But he didn't missed the way Jax's fingers played with hers mindlessly, while he spoke.

"Yeah that one was a bitch to heal" Jax replied, not aware where Ope's gaze lied. Opie didn't even know if he was trying to be discreet or not anymore.

Catherine's arms went around both of their waists. "My two boys, how I've missed you," she said and they saw people arriving and that was their cue. "Love you both" she added, like she had countless times before while they grew up. She kissed Opie's cheek, letting him get up to do his part. "love you too" he replied kissing her forehead and patting Jax's shoulder.

Soon everything began to take its shape, people began to chat amongst themselves, her mother along with Gemma approached them, and they really didn't expect anything less from the comments they both had to endure about the nature of their relationship.

Being used to and expecting them by now especially to his mom's doing the whole jump into conclusions and not so discreetly pushing them towards each of other, they had become pretty good at deflecting questions, and dealing with the whole behaviour in general.

Opie stood now, in front of Jax and Catherine while they talk more calmly as they waited on Lyla's time to shine. Jax had an arm around her shoulders, while he talked to Ope and Catherine stole glances behind her.

"Okay, what's wrong with my mom?" She asked to the two of them, throwing the question into the air.

"Uh, trick question?" Opie responded with slight mock on his voice , looking at her with a question look upon his face. She rolled her eyes, punching his arm.

"Not what I mean jackass"

"What do you mean?" Jax asked, turning up his head, facing her.

"She's been acting strange , and now she's all weirdly comfortable with Chibs" she said, throwing her mother another glance.

Jax and Opie exchanged a look smirking at the each other and she picked up on the change of their looks. "Don't screw with me" she said.

"Oh, there was a lot of screwing involved" Jax replied with a grin, squeezing her arm, as the music began indicating the bride had arrived. He then laughed while taking the his place besides Opie watching her expression as she processed the new information.

Opie took a small step forward. "If you didn't got it from Jax, I think he meant as in they're fucking - a lot" Opie decided it would be a good idea reinforcing Jax's remark.

"Fuck you Winston" She responded, not containing the small smile that pushed its way through, after all he was moments away from getting married. They both let out a laugh who turned into a big smile as Lyla and Piney got closer to them.

Everybody was in a good mood, the day was beautiful, no sign of trouble,well to be fair anyone who might be the very cause of trouble was there: Niners, Mayans and even Russians.

She really did wanted to be surprised, but with all the speeches she had heard growing up, from members, Clay when he decided to get all fatherly- like, saying nothing came between the club and how much it all matter, she wasn't surprised about finding them there. She was surprised, though that they were stupid enough to agree to such thing, in the middle of so many SONS. But talking about politics made her head hurt so she focused on what was truly important, the wedding itself.

* * *

"You got the rings..?" Opie turned to Jax, waiting for his best man to fulfil his part.

Jax stared at him for a slip second with fake surprised on his tone. "What?"

He then gave him the rings, letting out a small laugh which made Opie smile, a sense of relaxation invading him in result.

"With this ring I vow my love, and promise to cherish, and protect you" Opie said slowly.

"What else?" Jax pressured smirking.

Opie reluctantly caved and Catherine amongst with everybody else smiled knowing what was coming next. "And treat you as good as my leather -" he started.

"And ride you as much as my Harley!" Everyone chimed in, beaming and surprising Lyla, Jax and Catherine shared a knowingly look, as they both smiled at each other happily.

Soon after the ceremony ended, the night greeted them and a somewhat large amount began to leave and only the closest people stayed to enjoy the rest of the night as well as the party.

The Sons separated paths, while people were distracted by, focusing on their drinks, dancing and smoking. Catherine, Lyla, Gemma and Samantha sat together on the big table.

"You seem happy" Lyla smiled, with a dreamy look on her face.

"I am happy, why wouldn't I be?" Catherine laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"You know, being back here and all, didn't know how it would play out" she admitted. Catherine was one of the few people, Lyla truly trusted and loved as far as friends went for her, after they had met randomly there was just this bond they couldn't shake.

"If there's one thing I know is that, once you're here," she pointed to no one in particular. "involved in all of this, doesn't matter how long you're gone, they find a way to make it feel like home again"

"Is something else, isn't it?" she asked calmly, taking a look at every detail surrounding them.

"Yeah" Catherine answered more to herself than her, "It is"

...

"Did you settle the score?" Her arms slowly made their way from his chest to his neck. Jax smiled replying with a short and simple 'yes'

"Good" she began. "Thought I had to do something myself" she added, partially joking.

"And I thought you were against violence and all of that" Jax leaned in, with a faint smile on his lips. His arms went around her frame as they moved to the sound of the soft music coming from behind them. Lyla and Opie, being the only ones on the dance floor and both couples were caught up in their own little world.

"Yeah - but they hurt _you_" she responded, feeling his forehead touching hers.

"I never forgot about you" He gulped, addressing their situation for the first time, calmly. Catherine closed her eyes briefly allowing him his words to enter her mind and the consequently influencing her thoughts. "You belong here" he breathed out against her mouth.

"Stay"

* * *

**A/N**

**This did not took that long puufff**

**Sorry x **

**I wanted it to be all domestic, and fluffy and crap because it was supposed to be a one shot but it turned into a short story ha. **

**Thanks for sticking around, you're all awesome. **


End file.
